Unexpected
by x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x
Summary: It's the day before Christmas Eve and the rookie nine are throwing a party on CHristams Eve. They have to bring dates but INo doesn't have one and gets sad. Then Deidara and Itachi arrive? Full summary inside. SakuIno friendship, slight ItaIno.


Yo! Sorry I haven't made any stories after I started the other one after Konoha High's New Student.

Well basically in this story, it is the day before Christmas Eve and they're (rookie nine) are throwing a party on Christmas Eve. But the problem is, that they all have to bring dates. And Ino has no date date yet and Is all sad about it. But Ino get's even more sad when she finds out that her ex- friend and crush are dating. But then her older sibling, Deidara comes for a visit with his friend, Uchiha Itachi. Ino then feels something towards Itachi when she sees him for the first time. But then Itachi asks thens says something unexpected.

Oh and by the ways I do not own Naruto, because If I did, Ino would be the main character and Sasuke and Naruto would fight over her.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

INO'S POV

Well today is the 23rd of December, I am still familyless and dateless. Tomorrow the guys and I are throwing a party at my best friend, Hyuuga Hinata's, house. Yeah I know, you thought my best friend was Haruno Sakura, am I right? But me and that crazy little bitch are not best friends. I don't actually see the stupid, pink haired, back stabbing, bitch as a friend anymore. Oh, we are not friends anymore because she betrayed me, befriended me, used me, and stole the love of my life from me!

I am walking in the streets now sad and pained because of what she did. I get, oh wait... I GOT even more sad because of all the happy couples passing by me, happily warming each other's heart and soul. I hear they're playful laughs teasing each other and hear they're warm voices comforting each other. I didn't think that this day would get any worse. Oh. But it just did. I am now sitting on a bench watching my ex- friend and my ex- crush lip locking. And just in case you wanted to know, my ex- crush is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, known to be one of a few survivors of the clan.

I watch and watch, pain now turning into anger. I quickly turn red as a tomato with anger.

Not taking anymore of this I quickly go over to them and told them to get a room and that they were bothering me.

After Sakura heard me say that she also turned red with anger and quickly moves her and the-

SPLAT!

I stare at her shocked, yes Sakura slapped me on the face. I quickly went back to reality and suddenly punched Sakura on the face causing here to crash into a house. Sasuke just stood there in awe at how easily Sakura was caught off guard. Then a while later Sakura stood up, deep cuts in her body and blood coming down he lips. She looked at me and ran preparing to punch me. But suddenly she disappeared and reappeared behind me and kicked me on the back also making me crash into a house. I get up with gashes and deep cuts on me. Then the next thing I knew I was charging to Sakura with all my might.

Then my vision went blurry but still seeing Sakura while she collapsed. Then everything went blank.

* * *

I just woke up now, finding myself in the hospital bed. I sigh, did I lose the fight against Sakura, I then slightly shake my head. There is no way I could have lost, I saw Sakura collapsing before I blacked out. I sigh again turning around to face my right. My eyes widen, to the right of me was the one and only Sakura. She turned to me and glares. I became sad again, I don't really remember seeing her alot. I rarely see her. I didn't care when she avoided me, but now I care, she's looking at me like I am some sort of monster so I give her a smile, a fake smile, she looked at me shocked about why I was smiling at her.

I then start speaking, "Gomenasai, Sakura-san, It is my fault we are here. If I wasn't so angry I wouldn't have said anything to cause that event. Again. Sorry about the henji (accident) . I think I acually thought that my ouji (prince) would itsumo (always) be Sasuke."

Sakura smiled back and said, "It's okay, I've been thinking. do you wanna be muichi (friends) again?"

"Sadaka (sure) I guess that would be yoi (nice). I don't want to live makai (hell) anyways. Sorry again about the sentou (fight)."

"SUGOI!! (awesome/amazing!!)" Sakura screamed.

Just then a nurse came in, "Excuse Ms. Yamanaka, but you have visitors here to see you." Then two tall figures walk in through the door, the first one was a blonde with his hair up in a high ponytail and has bangs covering his left eye. The second one looked like Sasuke but an older version of him with a ponytail.

I gasped noticing one of the two figures, I noticed that the first figure is my older sibling, Deidara. I stayed there smiling and called his name, "DEI-DEI!!"

"Hey, un." he greeted. "This is my friend, Uchiha Itachi of the Uchiha clan." I nodded and looked up at him, just then I felt a spark. It was like love at first sight.

He looked at me and smiled. I continued to stare but stopped when Deidara asked something, "What the hell happened, un?"

"Ummm, well, I don't really wanna talk about it. And it's also sort of a long story." I replied.

Then the same nurse came in and spoke to Sakura and I, "Ms. Yamanaka, Ms. Haruno, I came to tell you that you can leave anytime in a few minutes."

We nodded.

I got out of the hospital bed and went to the bathroom. In the bathroom, I surprisingly saw a set of clothes for Sakura and I.

* * *

When I got out of the hospital, I found out it was already late at night. I sighed thinking about tomorrow, but just smiled.

Then Itachi came up to me, and asked, "Hey. Ino, I just wanted to know if you had a date to the party thing?"

I nodded my head as an 'no.'

Then he continued, "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.?"

I smiled and threw my arms around him, "Yes, Of course I would love to."

He smiled and we kissed passionately. We parted and Itachi said something unexpected, "I love you, Ino-chan."

"I love you too Itachi-kun."

* * *

So how was it?

In the party they (Itachi&Ino) become official boyfriend and girlfriends. Everyone is happy for them, and Ino ends up having two best friends, Hinata & Sakura. She also becomes friends with Sasuke again. But even though Deidara trusts Itachi, he is very protective about Ino. Kiba and Hinata, Sakura and Saskuke, Tenten and Neji, Shika and Temari, and Ino and Itachi get engaged a few years later. Itachi and Ino gets three children, two girls and a boy. The girl's name is Ann and the other ones name is Tsubame, and the boy's name is Sengoku.

Please R&R!


End file.
